Bad Day Spencer Reid
by lauraamyx
Summary: Spencer Reid has a bad day. [Re-published due to formatting issues.]


**A.N: **Okay, second time lucky, I posted this earlier and the formatting was all weird so you couldn't read it. Hopefully it is fixed now. This is my first time publishing my work on this website so reviews and advice would be much appreciated. Enjoy.

He overslept. Dr Spencer Reid overslept. He didn't mean to put his alarm on snooze five times, but he was just so so tired, due to a lack of sleep that night. Nightmares plagued his dreams, full of the victims the BAU had dealt with before, and, as the progressed they victims slowly turned into the faces of his loved ones; Prentiss, Morgan, Garcia. Once he had awoke at twenty past three in the morning full of panic at the thought that his friends may be in danger, he couldn't get back to sleep easily for fear of the horrid night terrors returning.

Sure, he had only awoken twenty minutes after his alarm, he should still get into work in time if he didn't re-read the book he was planning to read that morning. To any other person it was fine, but Spencer prided himself of being on time and punctual for work every morning; he had only been late a maximum of five times in his whole working life.

After jumping out of bed and pulling on his clothes he went to his small kitchen where he made a quick, yet healthy breakfast, after all breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Within twenty minutes, Reid was leaving his flat and heading towards his old Volvo. Of course, today of all days there was an immense amount of traffic on the roads, because drivers really weren't considerate of the fact he had ten minutes to get to work on time.

He made it, five minutes late, he got a few glances but Hotch wasn't too bothered; he knew the young genius was never usually late, it was just a one time thing. Derek however, greeted Spencer at the coffee stand, asking why he was five minutes late rather than five minutes early as usual. "I overslept" was the simple response he was given, unwilling to go into anymore detail, before he walked off and sat down at his desk.

Today, there was no case for the team to be working on meaning it was a paperwork day. It was one of the more boring days in the job; working through stacks and stacks of what seems to be never ending files isn't fun for anyone. Alas, Spencer was glad that there was less stress on today, he was already getting a headache due to the lack of sleep and the added stress of trying to solve a case would send him over the edge.

"Are you alright spence? You look a bit off today" JJ came over to his desk about halfway through the day.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine, just trying to get through these files" He replied, probably too quickly.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me you know" she pressed, concerned about the man she looked at as her brother.

"I said I'm fine." Spencer snapped and then looked down to continue his work, indicating to JJ that the conversation was over. JJ knew something was up but knew better than to press him when he was like this. She simply patted his shoulder and headed back to her desk, catching Morgans glance on the way.

"I'll talk to him" He had mouthed to her. Derek was probably the closest to Reid; they were all close as a family but Spencer always seemed to be able to open up to Morgan the most. He always knew what to stay and didn't share it with the rest of the team unless it was absolutely necessary.

Spencer instantly felt bad for snapping at JJ, after all she was only trying to help. But his head was getting worse and he just couldn't cope with being questioned at that moment in time.

.ﾟ｡*･ .ﾟ｡*･.ﾟ｡*･ .ﾟ｡*･.ﾟ｡*･ .ﾟ｡*･.ﾟ｡*･ .ﾟ｡*･.ﾟ｡*･ .ﾟ｡*･.ﾟ｡*･ .ﾟ｡*･.ﾟ｡*･ .ﾟ｡*･

As the working day drew to a close, most of the team were excitedly making plans for a night out tonight, seeing as it was the beginning of the weekend. All but Spencer who was just trying to make it to the end of the day without collapsing in pain from his ever-growing headache. He was just eager to get up and curl up with duvets and try and sleep the afternoon away.

"You joining us Reid? We were thinking of going to Neptune Bar and then onto Oasis" Garcia called from across the room.

"No I-I'm just going to go home tonight. Thanks for the offer though." He said, reaching for his bag as he stood up. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness struck him, scorching pain searing through his head. Holding onto the table, he regained his balance before heading to the door of the bullpen.

"Bye guys" he waved and left, hoping that no one had seen his moment of near-fainting.

The team exchanged glances with each other, ensuring that they weren't the only ones who had seen their friends apparent light headedness.

"What was that about?" Garcia asked, worried about her friend.

"I don't know, he's not seemed like himself today. I'm going to go check up on him rather than going out tonight." Morgan said, collecting his belongings. "Have fun guys, I'll see you all later."

He ran out the door, just in time to catch up with Reid who was just unlocking his car. "Not so fast kid, I'm driving you home tonight." He said, stopping Reid in his tracks. He went to argue - there was no need for him to take him home, he was perfectly fine thankyou very much; but Morgan beat him to it. "Don't bother arguing, you are in no state to drive right now, I may not know what's up but I do know it would not be save to let you drive your car."

Reid complied, locking his car and walking over to Morgans, knowing it was the right thing he should do.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong kid?"  
>Knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one, Spencer sighed "I'm just having a bad day," he mumbled, "this migraine won't go away, I've not had any of sleep these past few nights. I'm just so tired." Resting his head on the frame of the car, he let out another sigh; all he seems to be doing these days.<p>

Morgan felt for him, he really did. That kid had been through more in the past year than anyone else. He didn't know what help he could be, how he could get rid of Spencers migraine (he wasn't the doctor in this situation), but there is one thing he vowed from day one; he would always be there for him no matter what.

"Let's get you home so you can rest" Derek said, starting the car up. "Hot chocolate and blankets sound good to you?"

Spencer was close to falling asleep to the lull of the quiet murmur of the radio when they finally reached Morgans flat. As soon as they walked in, Spencer slumped down on his sofa whilst Derek fetched some blankets and pillows. They settled on the sofa, and true to his word, sat drinking hot chocolates and eating brownies. Spencer felt his eyes close, and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, happy. Because, at the end of the day, he may have a bad day and feel like the world is against him, but he is surrounded by his friends, his family, and that in itself is all he could ever want.


End file.
